


Йогурт с...

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [55]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Колин есть на завтрак йогурт. Эзра предлагает разнообразить.





	Йогурт с...

— Завтрак должен быть не только полезным, но и вкусным.

Колин едва успел прикрыть миску рукой, чтобы туда не попал сахар.

— Тебя послушать, так всё должно быть вкусным. Или как минимум приятным, — проворчал он, с ненавистью глядя на пакет с овсяными хлопьями.

— А что в этом плохого? — Эзра по утрам был уж слишком радостным. Иногда Колин едва сдерживался, чтобы не связать его и не затолкать под одеяло поглубже, лишь бы не мельтешил.

— Не всё в мире хорошее. Смирись с этим.

— Кто бы говорил. Ты — прямое доказательство противоположного. Даже в самых отстойных майках смотришься так, что слюнки текут.

Колин фыркнул.

— Нет, я не понимаю, как ты можешь есть пустой йогурт. Он же кислый!

— Он не пустой, — обиделся за свой завтрак Колин. — Он с пробиотиками и отрубями.

— Кто ты, и где тот милый ирландский алкоголик, в которого я когда-то влюбился.

— Ты всегда можешь трахнуть какую-нибудь старую афишу, а с ноутбуком ты и так спишь чаще, чем со мной.

Эзра снова попытался положить ему в миску что-то лишнее, но Колин быстро отдёрнул её и вообще забрал со стола.

— Ну хотя бы капельку сиропа.

— Нет.

Некоторое время в кухне висела тишина, нарушаемая только сопением Эзры и редким звяканьем ложечки по краю миски, а потом Эзра отпущенной пружиной взвился со стула и рванул к холодильнику.

— Я вспомнил! — радостно воскликнул он, распахивая дверцу и по пояс зарываясь в светящиеся холодные недра. — Вот!

Колин скептично приподнял бровь, разглядывая его находку, но потом всё же милостиво протянул миску, соглашаясь на предложение. В конце концов, клубника действительно сделает завтрак значительно вкуснее, ничуть не убавив его полезности.


End file.
